White Christmas, Please?
by captainteemo
Summary: Winter time in Lucis is typical, but Lightning isn't quite prepared for that coming from Bodhum. She also brings baggage-in every sense. Prompto is playing big brother. Bars and Bakeries unite and Everybody is dreaming of a white Christmas... :Lightis: M for later chapters, if you catch my drift...
1. Claire Bear?

**you know how when I'm sad I listen to Christmas carols...well, guess what? It inspired me to write another story...**

* * *

The wind was already starting to turn brisk as it sunk its way into Noctis' coat. He snuggled further into it and shoved his now freezing hands into the front pockets of his jeans. The messy haired heir was on his way to a friend's house.

Usually, it was the other way around but he was a sick, little baby right now and practically begged him to come over. It was like he wanted to it's just that he had bribed him with the one thing he just couldn't stay away from.

As his blonde friend's home came into view he took note of the number of cars parked in the driveway. Three to be exact. One for Prompto; one for Prompto's roommate and another one of Noct's friends, Gladiolus; and the last was parked on the curb belonged to her.

Being a rich heir to a throne, it'd probably make more sense to be driven to his house in a heated, cushion-y car but that'd draw way too much attention so he settled for the good ol' fashioned way of walking. Hiding his messy hair under a grey beanie, and wearing so much black it looked like he was mourning, Noctis easily fooled the everyday citizens as he walk by. It just went to show how a change of clothing could do that.

His pale knuckles rapped on the wood of the door which was icy cold. It was a few minutes of standing outside before Glad finally open the door.

"Ah, so you finally came? The little bitch won't take any medicine because he thinks he's the toughest. Noct, please before I kill him with my bear hands, slap some sense into the idiot," they walked and talked. Noct had hung up his coat, discarded the beanie on a table and Glad veered off the path to watch tv in the living room of their cozy house.

The prince waltzed into the room housing the sickly Prompto and nearly laughed when he noticed his state of being. Prompto had the reddest nose, dark bags from insomnia, tissues littered the bed and all around him, he was wrapped up in a thick blanket, and watching cartoons on the television.

He look down-right pathetic. But his face lit up like a Christmas tree when he noticed his friend ha arrived. "Noct, you arrived! It's about time, I was beginning to think you'd ditched me for your other friends," Prompto poured, sometimes he resembled a child more than a college drop out.

Noctis took a seat in a cozy chair in the corner of his room at occasionally store a glance at the television set. Prompto blew his nose like an out-of-tune trumpet and threw the tissue near the trashcan.

"You're awfully quiet today, Noct...is it because my Claire Bear is here?!" Prompto teased and threw use tissues at his silent friend to get a rise out of his usually cool demeanor. Noctis swiped the gross tissues off his lap and shook his head. "Talk you asshole! Talk! Talk! Dick!" Now he was throwing a little fit...perfect. Solid.

"Quit whining, Prompt," a familiar voice resounded through the room. Noctis immediately straightened and tried to act cool. Lightning came in with a bed tray that had OJ and chicken noodle soup on it.

"Hell yeah, my foods-" He sneezed, "here!" Prompto didn't even seem to skip a beat after recovering from the interruption. Noctis got up and offered her his seat with a silent gesture after Light put the food down.

"I'm fine, you two can continue talking. I have to leave soon anyways, you know, duty calls..." God, how she hated her job and the fact that she sounded like a complete moron right then. Duty calls? Really? Smooth.

Prompto knew his cousin, Claire was the perfect bait for the Prince to come over. His mind was great like that. The blonde sat on his bed mentally praising himself as the silence between his two closest companions continued to become awkward.

Noctis rubbed his fingers together in a nervous tick and finally got the nerve to say something. Though that blonde friend of his beat him straight to the punch.

"Isn't it your day off though?"

Light's heat almost stopped an her eye nearly twitched. Of people int he world, she was stuck with a cousin who can't keep his big mouth shut. Prompto was actually her only living, and intermediate family left of you didn't count his mother (or her aunt)

"Oh yeah, right! Silly me, must have forgot," she had to think quick. "But I to do my early Christmas shopping!"_ Yes. Yes, that's it._ _Christmas shopping._

"That's bull-"

"Who knows I heard that really new console came out and I was thinking about getting it for someone who has always been like a big brother to me but I guess...it can wait! Right, Prompto? I mean it not going to sell out or anything..."Light crossed her arms. Prompto was stuck between a rock and a hard place. He could be selfish and let Light escape or he could be a stubborn ass in order to get the two people he cared about together. _Tricky, tricky, tricky..._

"Do you want me to come with you? I mean, I have been meaning to pick something up for my little brother anyways," Noctus finally spoke up. Prompto sighed in relief he didn't have to choose. Good thing because he was starting to lean upwards the video game console anyhow.

"Are you sure?" Please say you're not! "I mean you walked all the way here to hang out with-"

"It's fine, Claire! I have Glad to help me out, go shopping and you can also look at that new RPG that'd be awesome. That big brother type might like it, who knows?"

"Like hell, I will, Prompto," Glad piped up from the living room having heard his name. Prompto waved it off and gestured to shoo away his family and friend. Lightning looked at Noctis.

"Are you really sure? Because you know , we're going to be out. In public. With hundreds of regular people. It's not gonna be an issue for you, right?"

"it's fine, I did walk here without getting noticed how bad can shopping be? Plus, the sun'll be down in a few hours anyways," Noctis reassure the pink-haired woman. She sighed and walked out the door to get her coat and keys.

Prompto stopped his friend before he could leave, "Noctis, I know you like her but just remember what I told you over the phone," And with that the prince nodded and went to get ready as well.

* * *

**Christmas carols always put me in a happy mood. plus, that's all i want to listen to sometimes. I have 7 chapters of this stock-piled so I'll update this periodically. Other stories I've already published will be getting update or possibly?...revamped?..**


	2. Brownies and Scones

**This one of those stories where details matter.**

* * *

The pinkette was nose deep into her fluffy scarf she'd bought from her friend's store three days prior to this cold weather. An investment she was glad to have made. Her thoughts were racing through mind and in turn had put a silent spell over her. She was walking with Noctis whom was also snug as a bug (in a rug...couldn't resist) but seemed more nervous than thoughtful.

Lightning was thinking about her situation: she was with the Crown Prince in public (a notion he obviously didn't sweat about), they hardly knew each other (in fact, this was their third time meeting), and on top of that she wasn't sure how to feel about Prompto pushing his friends onto her.

Her knee high boots help insulate the cold from getting in but her jeans were still freezing at the thigh, and she desperately wanted to find a nice warm shop to defrost. The main street of the city was where most of the people worked since it was chalk full of shops, restaurants, bars, and other work buildings. It was actually very pretty as the Christmas lights were already wrapped around the trees and store windows giving the street a joyful glow. Prompto did say it snowed out here and she'd have to get used to that since she moved from her sea-side city of Bodhum.

Noctis was also starting to _think._ He was starting to think that she actually didn't leave to go Early Christmas shopping. They hadn't stopped at one place to look. In fact, not but two or three sentences were actually said by either of them since the car ride.

"Do you wanna stop and grab a snack?" Noctis was pulled from his thoughts as Lightning pointed to the shop closest to them. Through the glass he could see pastries and other sweets being sold and made. When a customer walked out quite content the delicious smell wafted out making their mouths water. Light was especially glad when a wave of warmth washed over her and she pulled the prince in by his arm eager to defrost.

A young brunette woman was working the shopfront and smiled at the two. "Can I get you two anything?" she asked politely. Lightning tapped a fingerless-gloved hand on her chin and perused the display case. She was so indecisive when it came to desserts.

Noctis on the other hand was already drawn to what looked so damn good he could almost taste it. "Can I have one of those Blueberry scones?" the brown haired woman grabbed a baggie and rang it up before turning back to Lightning as she was still hard at thinking.

"Can I suggest our famous blonde brownies? There are to die for and personally my favorite," Lightning snapped her fingers in sudden approval.

"I think I'll have that then...and also can I get a large cup of hot chocolate?" The woman smiled and finished ringing up her order. "Will that be separate or together?"

"Separate."

"Together."

The cashier looked up and was slightly confused. The two had both answered but obviously they were not on the same page. Noctis pulled out his wallet before Lightning could pull out her random bills shoved in her pockets (she was not a wallet or purse carrying gal).

"Together, please," Noctis handed her his card and looked at Light, "It's my treat."

Lightning hid her mixed emotions well. She wasn't sure to be mad or glad; mad due to the fact that she could and wanted to pay for her own damn food or glad because she was getting free food which she loved.

The cashier handed him his card and receipt before he started pulling out more money to drop in the tip jar. Light snatched her hot chocolate and baggie and he Grabbed his bag an they left. The cashier waved goodbye and hoped that couple came back if they always tipped two hundred dollars.

Lightning took a seat outside at a nearby table under one of the many lit up trees. It was a busy night and many people were already crowded stores and a few were also snacking on treats .

The sun was already set and Lightning was feeling the temperature starting to drop. She was going to have to buy bigger coats if it always got this damn cold. Noctis was in heaven as he ate his scone partially because it was still warm and mostly because it was literally the best thing he'd ever eaten. Ever.

"You look happy," Lightning pulled a corner piece off of the blonde brownie. She would definably find herself back at that little bakery again. It tastes a thousand times better than it smelled and that was saying something because it smelled divine.

Noctis nodded not caring if he looked high as fuck because he was on cloud 9. A dimpled smile was plastered on his face and Light laughed just a little. "I am."

Noctis finally snapped our of his trance when he heard her laugh a little more probably at the fact that he was starting to moan from eating really good food. Sometimes it happened.

"So, you're moving here, right?" That's right, Noctis you break that ice awkwardly. He wanted to actually strike up small talk.

"Yeah, I actually already moved into my house. It small but there's only one of me plus a cat but whatever..." Great you sound like a lonely cat lady, oh wait, never mind. Cue mental facepalm.

"I'd love to show you around the city sometime, you know since you're new and all..." _Whoa there, Eager McBeaver..._

"Aren't you kinda busy? You know, since you're kind of...royalty?" Light was trying to avoid being around him as much as possible.

Noctis shrugged, "It's my job to help my people and that's what I'm trying to do isn't it?"

"Two days in town and I've already got a personal tour with the Crown Prince! Geez willikers, I must be the luckiest gal around!" Lightning joked and held her hot chocolate for warmth.

"Hey! You should be lucky! A lot of women would kill for a chance like that! In fact, if you said that too loud who knows what fan girls would do to you!" Noctis smirked at her, chewing on more of his delicious scone. It was starting to become more comfortable. "All jokes aside, I'd really love to show you around."

Lightning pondered it for a moment, "I'll think about. By the way, do you wanna bite of my brownie?"

"Why do you ask, don't you like it?"

"I'd have sex with it but that's besides the point, that scone just looks really good."

He was taken aback by her choice of wording but found it to be a sign of comfort as he offered her a piece of it. She gladly accepted. The pinkette began her ritual when trying new foods which was to habitually sniff it and quickly tongue touch it. Light deemed it safe and was not surprised as it tasted just a good as her sweet treat. Lightning proceeded to offer him a piece of her pastry and he took it.

The prince was sure he had to go back to that bakery now if their two treats were awesome, how did everything else taste? "You're moaning again."

Noctis's face flushed, "That happens...sometimes I don't realize it. It happens when I eat something really good."

They finished their snacks and started walking and talking more. Light actually entered a few more stores this time and placed a pre-order in for that console she was getting Prompto. The blonde really needed to get his priorities straight though. Cousin or not, that man was lazy as fuck.

"You said you have a little brother?"

Noctis was surprised she actually caught that, though then again his family's business is always on tabloid covers. "Unfortunately, yes."

Just then he felt his cell vibrate in his pocket. Noctis pulled it out an smirked. _Speak of the devil._ It was his little brother. "Is that him?" Lightning asked by the look on his face.

He nodded and slid the answer key. "Hello?"

They began talking and Noctis seemed a little agitated by the end of it as it was beginning to sound like an argument. He said goodbye and shoved the cell back into his pocket and sighed in frustration.

"What was that all about if you don't mind me asking?"

"He was just wondering where I was, when I'd get home, who I was with, why was I gone? Just basically interrogating me on my every action...he forgets who the big brother is here!" Noctis complained and Lightning just sipped the last of her hot chocolate in amusement before throwing it away.

"Well, it's late anyways, do you wanna get going? And I'm assuming you wanna go home-"

"You don't have to drop me off at the palace if that's what you think. I don't really mind crashing at Prompto's house. That fool does hang out at my house all the time as well."

"He's such a fucking mooch," Lightning laughed before covering her mouth feeling ashamed she cursed in front of a prince. "Sorry!"

"You don't have to apologize for swearing, I don't really care. Watch: Fuck! Shit! Ass! Bitch!-"

"Hey! Do you kiss your mother with that mouth, young man?!" an elderly lady scuttled by, disappointed in the youth of today. Light had to use a nearby wall for support she was laughing so hard at his embarrassment.

"That- haha- was way too- haha- good! Oh lord, that was embarrassing for you, huh?" Lightning wiped the tears away from laughing way too hard. Noctis was redder than a tomato and yet he did enjoy the sound of her laugh, it was genuine and not fake like most girls he'd talk to. Not that he's talked to many in interest because he wasn't all that interested in doing hat that.

"Look, why don't I buy you a drink, it's the least I can do to repay you for trying to make me feel better," Light was in a much more elated mood than previously. She was finally letting loose and what was the harm?

Okay, there was a lot of harm. Alcohol and letting go of steam was usually the two prime ingredients for a night of well, you know what that means. But whatever, he wasn't going to be that much trouble, right?

She couldn't have been more wrong.

* * *

**Well, here was _NOT_ a date...or maybe it was. Our prince sure does love his curse words...Bad Prompto for influencing him! It'll...it'll get better, I think. It's all a case of Beauty is in the eye of the beholder, I guess. Hope everyone is enjoying July. Tomorrow's my birthday, I'm probably not going to post the chapter 3. I love you all in the meantime! **

**Stay pretty, my porcelain doves...**


	3. Prompto the (Bro)ther

Lightning drummed her fingers on the counter, as she watch the prince stare at the drinks in front of him. She was two drinks in and he had to catch up. He had been staring at his own for the past ten minutes not even touching the glass. "Are you going to drink any of those? I did pay for them."

He coughed awkwardly, "It's just, I have never had beer...or whatever this is," Noctis pointed at the yellowish alcohol in a tall glass. Lightning ran a hand across her face.

"You can't possibly tell me you have never had alcohol!"

"I've had it. It's just been champagne or wine or aged scotch that my father shares on special occasions. I've never actually had anything that hasn't been aged for less than 15 years," he laughed nervously. Light was not going to just let him sit in next to her and be an awkward turtle.

"Trust me, you'll like it...after a few drinks," Lightning nudged the glass over. This bar seemed like the most laid-back place; as her last city was all hustle and bustle with tourists, this one was more old-fashioned enough it was the capital.

The bar was decorated with Christmas decor, nothing too fancy but it was cute. Not a lot of people were here and she assumed the ones that were here knew the place well.

Noctis still wore his beanie and was somewhat incognito. He shifted and scratched the side of his face no to sure of this, "It just doesn't look all that appealing."

"I paid for it, so c'mon, are you really going to waste my money?" Lightning was guilt-tripping him and hoping by a miracle he wouldn't just throw a hundred in her face and call it even. Noctis sighed in defeat, he really did like Light even if it was starting to sound like she was trying to get him drunk.

The beverage was bitter and to the refined taste buds of his tongue, it was gross. He guessed the aftertaste wasn't all that bad but it was still odd. Lightning shook her head and laughed a bit, "You seriously haven't had beer, huh? Well, I'm not gonna force it on you if you don't want me to. Do you wanna actually get going?" Noctis rubbed his fingers together in his usually thoughtful way, a tick of his own.

"Are you sure you wanna drive you seemed kinda buzzed?"

"I'm fine! I can still function on two drinks," Lightning twirled her keys around her finger before catching them.

He held out a hand, "Hey, I could have you arrested for drunk driving, you know?" The dark haired man smirked and kept his hand extended. Lightning figured this argument could go on for ages so she gave in reluctantly. She didn't let many people drive her car but it's not like she knew very many people anyhow.

She grabbed her gloves off the counter and followed the car-jacking prince. She made a note to one day come back with him and then get him wasted just for the fun yet cruel amusement it'd bring. She'd have to come back to 7th Heaven.

* * *

Prompto sniffled and coughed into Gladiolus's ear. Glad punched him with no mercy in the right arm. "Fuck, that was uncalled for. I can't control my sickly urges, Glad!"

"Don't get me sick too then," The scarred man rolled his eyes and tried to peer out the front window to look at the porch unseen. They had been at this every since Light texted Prompto that she an Noctis were staying the night at their place.

"Move your fat head!"

"Get your hair out of my mouth then."

"Don't be jealous my hair is better than yours because I use tresemme and you use shit!"

"I don't know why I live with you."

The (un)witty bickering had been going back and forth between the two housemates but was cut short when they saw Light's Camry pull up. It parked in the curb in front and surprisingly Noctus got out of the driver's seat. Prompto knew that was strange since no one drove Light around, no one.

He ran around the front to open the door for her. Prompto facepalmed. Didn't he listen to anything he said? The blonde watched as they were smiling and laughing like they were the best f friends.

"What do you think they did?"

"I don't know, do you think they'll make out?" Prompto aske like a curious hopeless romantic. Glad gave him a look that clearly began revoking whatever the blonde had left of a Man Card. The duo sunk lower out of plain sight to make sure they wouldn't be seen peeping.

"Can you read lips, Gladiolus? Becaus I can't really tell what they are talking about? Why haven't they just walk in?!" Prompto bit his nails. Glad pushed the ill out of the way and squinedt through the window pane.

"...Yeah...No, I can't tell. He's standing infront of her now..."

"What?! What if they make out?! I will not tolerate sex in my house!"

"So now it's your house? Who pays most of the rent here again?"

"Shush! I'm watching this!" He held a hand up and stared out the window whilst smushing his face up against the window. "They're so borin-Shit! They're coming in! Act natural!" They dove for the couch and turned on the tv. Prompto didn't exactly stick the landing ad ending up forcing a seductive pose on the ground.

Noctis and Lightning walke in and the pinkette wa the first to notice her cousin's odd pose. "Prompto what are you doing? Why are you guys watching Daredevil? I thought you hated Ben Affleck," she crossed her arms. Noctis finished putting up his coat and had removed the grey beanie. Prompto feigned a yawn and lifted himself up.

"Yeah, well, I was just about to get to bed. So, yeah, Glad enjoy your film. goodnight Noctis and Claire!" Lightning hated the fact that he was the only one who called her by her real name. The blonde scurried back into his pit of a room.

"No, no, Prompto Argentum, get your white ass back in this living room!" Lightning snapped her fingers. And her cousin held his head down as he sluggishly came back into the living room.

"Yes?" He answered through a clenched jaw just as much a she hating her real name he hated hearing his last name. She knew how to get on his nerves just as well as he did her.

"You guys only have one spare room so I'm going to take the couch. Therefore I need a blanket and a pillow, or do you want your precious little cousin to freeze?"

"Is that an option or-"she slapped his arm and he flinched. "What's with you people and beating me?! Anyways, there's extra stuff in the hall closet. But I would've called the bed because the heater kinda sucks and it gets cold out here."

"That's fine she can take the room-"

"No, I'll be fine. I like the cold anyways."

"You can always snuggle with me!" Prompto pinched Light's cheeks and she slapped them away before she ventured down the hallway. The blonde kne whe had no more than a minute to talk to Noctis. "Did you touch my cousin, man?"

"What? No, I didn't do anything, I'm not a pervert."

"Did you give her alcohol?"

"She bought her own drinks! I drove her to your place because I didn't want her driving under the influence."

"Claire would've been fine, but fair warning, I don't know if you'll like her in the morning."

"Why?" But he'd never get an answer until the morning arrived because she walked back in witha blanket and pillow. Gladiolus got off the couch and turned the television off. The two housemates retreated back to their respected rooms all while taking glances over their shoulders. Noctis left as well before wishing her a good night.

Lightning removed her beanie and untie her pink hair from it's retraining ponytail. She removed most of her winter clothing and was left in her jeans and long sleeved T shirt. The pinkette pulled the nearby lamp string to dim the lights.

Blue eyes snapped open and wondered to the digital time display in the cable box. 3:37. Too damn early to wake up but Prompt wasn't joking went it got cold. She was dreaming, she could feel it though it did feel very real. Her body was shivering uncontrollably under the thick comforter. As if her feet had a mind of their own, she wrapped her arms around her self and wondered down the hallway towered the warmer rooms.

She pressed open the wood of a door that was slightly cracked deeming it okay to go into. She rubbed her eyes and shuffled her feet on the plush carpet toasted what she knew was a warm, welcoming bed. She slipped into the blankets and was immediately washed over with warmth. She could used to this, dream world never felt so nice.

Noctis yawned and it only took him thirty seconds tops to figure out he was not in the same position he was when he went asleep. He slept like a rock and usually never moved but somehow he had shift onto his back instead of his side. It took his around ten seconds to notice a mass of pink hair to his right snuggled up next him. She was sleeping and had the most angry look on her face. She must've been dreaming about something bad.

What a minute? Last time he checked, Light was on the couch unless. Great, what was he supposed to do? First time he'd ever been in this situation. Yes, he was probably resident virgin amongst his friends: Prompto, Ignis, Gladiolus and Cor. But then again, he kinda had to be. He just was raised like that and now he was in the most awkward state he could possibly be in.

Other than that one time when Prompto and he were around 16 and the blonde had forced to him to watch some porn were the girl had woken up the guy in the most obscure way he wasn't sure what should happen now.

He poked her and shook her a few times an even managed to get out o her death grip. He shook once more with more force and she shot one eye open, it was enough to send a cold shiver down his spine as it held a murderous glare. Sh grumbled some curse words and snuggle deeper in the mattress.

"I'm telling you, it's better to just leave her here until she wakes up. Unless you don't cherish your precious boy-face," Prompto comment leaning against the door frame, a bowl of cereal in hand. Even though milk was the last thing he should be having whilst sick.

"I swear she climbed into my bed without knowing it."

"I'm sure she was just cold, Noct. Don't sweat it," Prompto suddenly got serious, "But seriously if she climbs into your bed without knowing it, next time, I'm gonna kill you. Boundaries, dude, get some." He left shaking his head.

"But...what?" Noctis was confused. Prompto wanted them together but not really. He needed to stop internally fighting with his Brother side and Best Bro side or it'd be the death of him.

* * *

**Thanks for reviewing this story and the other ones I've so terribly written. If I update slowly (which I do) it's because I play League of Legends and I'm prepping for my next year of high school. .**

**I'm working on stories though, I just get distracted easily and I have a scatter brain. So that means all the other incomplete stories I have are not abandoned. ^.^"**


	4. The Other Final Fantasy People?

His hands clumsily fiddled with the clip on the back of her bra as he leant up against the wall of the very small space. His lips were mashed onto the side of her neck and she was running her hands through his spiked locks of pitch black hair.

He bit down on the spot he knew would elicit an excited moan from her swollen lips stained red from her lipstick. For just a moment to breathe, he removed his mouth and found those same lips with his. He knew he'd have to spend an hour scrubbing his mouth to get that stain but it was worth it, she was worth it.

They paused and broke lip lock to get that stupid piece of clothing called a shirt that was keeping skin-to-skin contact. He flung it onto the ground and lifted her up, placing a firm grip on her waist. Her work shoes were still tied tight and he had no intention of taking them off. Her skirt had already been hiked up and that pesky piece of lace that was supposed to be underwear was already taken care of.

He shifted the weight off him and used the opposite wall for support with one hand on it. She let one leg down while still wrapping another around his hips. The lustful look in her eyes gave him all the approval he needed.

"Zack, you better hurry up, the bar's opening in twenty minutes and you gotta be home to your girlfriend," she panted and he pushed her sweat-ridden hair away from her ear before giving his comment on the situation.

"I'll come later, Tifa," he smirked against her ear aware of his double meaning.

* * *

Tifa whistled as she wiped down the counter of her bar. It was just about closing time, the bar had been busier than usual (compared to the regular four or five patrons at a time) and she swore she had seen the Prince in here as well. She waved it off as impossible and started to wander to the more important man in her life.

She probably had the goofiest smile plastered on her face as she thought of Zack. Yes, Zack Fair. Oh so dreamy, perfect, gorgeous, charming, and heroic Zack Fair. Ha. Alright so maybe that was pushing it. But he was something else.

After their little fiasco in the office, she was sure he was already asleep at home. Probably with that girlfriend of his. Her stupid, giant, braid and her gaudy pink dresses along with that horrendous bow of hers was not what Tifa liked to think about at night. But somebody has to be ugly, right?

She shook her head, all this envy was getting to her. Aerith was a nice girl, like a really, really, really, really, really nice girl. One thy would probably be caught dead praying for the world or something. She wasn't anybody more important than herself it was just that she did publicly have Zack.

Again, Tifa shook her head. She was beginning to think of Zack as property now, wonderful. She almost ated how much of her thought space he took up. When thinking about what to eat, she also think about if Zack would like it. If she was shopping for clothes, she'd wonder if it would bring a smile to his face. If she was reading, she'd wonder how Zack passed school.

It was exhausting.

It was Zack 24/7. Zack. Zack. Zack. Zack. Zack. But the one question that she would always ponder at times such as these, was if Zack thought about her just as much. A silly, schoolgirl dream and was less likely since he was living a double life. Zack Fair: loving boyfriend and honorable soldier or Zack Fair: playboy and dirty fighter (if you know what I mean). Well, whatever the case was, he was leaving in the morning. Three weeks he'd be gone and then he promised a night to themselves if she waited.

Tifa smiled at the notion but knew he would say the same to Aerith. The real girlfriend and not just the one on the side. If she was just that then why did it hurt so much? At least, Aerith was spared, for now, from the pain of sharing him...

* * *

"Bye, Tidus! I'll see ya tomorrow! Don't forget to close up, okay?" A brunette shouted before leaving the store. She almost was completely out before opening the door once more. "And turn off the ovens!"

He raised his hand, back turned, and nodded. She bit her lip, "Also don't forget to stack the chairs! Oh! And empty the trash! And-"

"Yuna! I got it, let me do something, go home! Sleep! Please!" Tidus smiled annoyed with his workaholic co-worker. They ran a cute little bakery that was just hitting off. It's location was phenomenal and Yuna was obsessed with making sure it did okay. And it was.

Though, the brunette was always nervous. Something about this one building being eternally cursed because every business started in this building crashed and burned. Tidus was care-free and hard working yet unlike Yuna he knew it was going to be fine. Like today, someone bought a brownie and tipped them two hundred dollars! Who does that?!

Yuna sighed, "...Fine! But-"

"Go home, Yuna!"

"Okay! Okay!" She grumbled and wrapped her scarf around her neck, bearing for the below temperature night. Se loved it here in Lucis although it was a relatively large city (or kingdom since it had its own monarchy), it was quiet; not the _"it's too quiet that I'm gonna get mugged and murdered in an alleyway"_ quiet though.

She got home late and was so sad when she knew she had school on Monday. Yes, she was still in high school and only in her Junior year. It was almost over and she could taste the freedom although that stupid Senior year had to get in the way. Then off to college wherever that may have been. Her mom was asleep already and her crazy cat, Ali was snuggled up in her bed comforter.

The brunette stripped out of her work uniform and into comfy, fuzzy pjs. Her mind wondered as it usually did right before bedtime. She'd just think until her brain was exhausted and she just crashed which led to light snoring.

The first thought to rush across he busy mind was regarding the bakery but she knew aridisols would be pissed if be found put that she was concerning herself with that right now. Then, she thought about what she was going to wear tomorrow if it was cold enough, and finally the one thought she dreaded. The one thing that she wished could just disappear from her mindset.

She hated it. Absolutely despised it.

She wanted- as most teenage girls did at this age, love. She wanted it more than anything in the whole world. It was stupid and a ridiculous notion. Finding genuinely real true love was like finding a needle in a haystack.

And it was also silly because she hated most guys at her school. They were disgusting, perverse, or just not her type. The sad life a teen whom has high standards but no one to meet them.

* * *

**Eeek, sorry that our favorite people weren't in this chapter. Don't worry, though. Also, I eyed the M rated...**


	5. Big Brother Noctis, too!

Lightning had put on her morning face which was usually a tight-lipped scowl as she trudged into the kitchen. Noctis had left early with Gladiolus to rerun back to the palace. She saw Prompto finishing cleaning up the kitchen. His nose was still bright red and his bed head hair was obviously out of control.

"Good morning, Sunshine," the blonde sneered before karma hit him with a painful sneeze. She wasn't exactly amused either as she perused the fridge for any milk or OJ. Prompto turned around and leaned upon the counter while crossing his arms.

"So, Claire, what were you doing in bed with Noctis?"

She could answer, she just never felt like talking until it absolutely called for such an activity. Prompto kept pushing.

"I mean, I though you had the couch? Hm? I have a hard time believing that two beers can make someone like you drunk enough to-"

"I was cold and his door was the only one cracked. I didn't really care who was in the bed. I would've slept jn Glad's..." Lightning had poured herself a glass of OJ which she was sipping indifferently.

"You don't think that says something about your character, Claire?"

She rolled her eyes and her blue eyes wondered over his shoulder to the light up display on the oven. It was almost 9:30, so she had to leave soon. She had other things to do and hanging out with her cousin- as absolutely wonderful as that sounded, she wasn't to keen on making that today's objective. She also had to get to work at noon but first he was going to make sure her cat was still alive and pick up some real food for breakfast.

"Have you been listening to me?" Suddenly it was brought to attention that the blonde had been talking this entire time.

"Huh?"

"Are you doing this because of what happened with Vincent?"

Lightning firmly set down her cup on the counter. She was outraged that Prompto would even think that. "You seriously don't think I would do-"

"I don't know what you would do, Claire! You haven't exactly been very open lately and this morning was not a good position for you, ya know!"

"...I can't believe we are having this conversation right now," Light shook her head before leaving the kitchen. She was done; the pinkette gathered up her clothing and slipped on her long black boots before grabbing her keys.

"Claire, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have brought it up..."

"No, you shouldn't. But you did." She opened the front door and looked over her shoulder, "I'll talk you to later, okay?" the blonde nodded. Se would never actually leave him. He sneezed and ran a hand through his messy hand.

He thought wanted his bestfriend and cousin together but he kept yelling at them. What the hell was wrong with him today? Prompto retreated back to his room deciding a nap would suffice for now.

Glad had left and now Noctis was en route from explaining slash apologizing to his dad for not being home to his own room to freshen up. He was an grown adult and still had to be scolded by his own dad like a rebellious teenager. His red-soled shoes squeaked against the clean black marble as he took a sharp turn around the corner. Suddenly a shiver ran down his spine; something was amiss.

He stopped for a minute and looked over his shoulder. Nothing. The prince kept on walking and he felt that shiver again. Noctis remembered what hallway he was in...crap. Noct walked forward and right as the cold shiver began he turned around and grabbed hold of the source. It squirmed in his grip even trying to bite at his hand.

"Let me go, you stupid, man whore!" Noctis rolled his eyes at the grumpy boy. It was as usual his little pest of a brother. He kick wildly an scratched at his hand with his free hand.

"Ow! And quit talking like that. Dad would kill you if he heard you say that!" Noctis released his arm and his little brother blew raspberry his way. "Why are you such a little pest?"

"Why are you on weird dates with girls who Dad and I never meet?" He crossed his arms.

"Why do you care?" Noctis followed suit. His brother looked exactly liked him, much to his own chagrin except for the way they styled their hair; Noctis spiked the back unlike Zackery.

"Because maybe they'll like me better than you! Because I'm cuter and more awesome! So ha! Ha! Ha!" He sneered and puffed put his chest.

Noctis scoffed, "In your dreams! Who wants to date a little, nine year old boy who smells like dirt?"

"Same ones who date ugly, twenty-two year old morons who dress like emo kids!" Zackery uncrossed his arms and held his hands in tight fists. He was a bit more hot-tempered than his own brother.

"That stung, Zackery, guess you don't want what I got you while I was on my so-called date...it's for you..."

"What is it?" Zackery's demeanor changed at the sound of a gift.

Noctis mocked a hurt expression and began walking away. "I'm sorry, this ugly moron has to go shopping for new clothes because he dresses too emo...who knows, I might accidentally return it!"

Zackery caught up with him and hit his leg. "I wanna know, you stupid boob!"

"A please would be nice!"

"Please!" He faked a smiled and a sincere tone.

"Fine," Noctis reached into his coat an pulled out his present. "Close your eyes first." The eager boy complied. "Open 'em!" The almost exact replica of Noctis that was Zackery eagerly opened his eyes to see a little baby bib reading: **_I love my brother!_**

"It's perfect, don't you think?" Noctis smirked and put it snugly around his little brother's neck before Zackery could react.

The younger Caelum stomped his foot in anger, "I'm not a baby, Noct!" to which Noctis ran and Zackery chased after him. Noctis just laughed all the way to his room.

* * *

**No, Noctis' little brother doesnt exist but wouldn't he be adorable?! Just like little Noct. :3 **

**Zackery...not Zack Fair, who actually is in this story and we'll get to that later. :0 Yes, it does cause confusion. heheheh, it'll be great.**


End file.
